Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 176
Rafael's Graveyard * When Yami Yugi activates "Underworld Circle", a thick layer of purplish fog surrounds the dome of "The Seal of Orichalcos" from the outside and transports Rafael and Yami Yugi to a vision of Rafael's past. * This Graveyard is the location where Rafael's family is buried (in the dub, Rafael explains to Yami Yugi he recognizes the graveyard, but does not say any other importance about it). The tombstones read the names of 'Julian' and 'Sonia', Rafael's little brother and sister lost during a storm during his childhood (in the dub, the names on the gravestones are replaced with the "Orichalcos" symbol). When Rafael meets Dartz, the latter tells him to dig the ground with his hands and unearth his family's remains (in the dub he's told to accept his future and his family had forgotten him. Eatos appears and takes the skulls from Rafael. While Rafael's back is turned, throws a Chaos Duel Disk into the hole, for Rafael to pick up (in the dub, Rafael just finds the Chaos Duel Disk in the ground. Also, Eatos only appears to try to prevent Rafael from using the Duel Disk). * Rafael uses the "Seal" for the first time and "Eatos" is turned into the horrific "Guardian Dreadscythe". Dartz tells him that this monster has been born out of Rafael's dark heart. Breaking free * The Duel keeps on and Yami Yugi uses a combination of "The Claw of Hermos" and "Guardian Eatos" to get rid of the 'immortality' which "Dreadscythe" claims to have. * Guided by "Eatos", Rafael removes all of his monsters out of his Graveyard through both "Underworld Circle" and "Soul Charge". However by using "Soul Charge", he takes 1500 damage (500 for each monster he resurrected), thereby conceding defeat. However, since he is shown a vision of being reunited with both his monsters and his family, the 'Darkness' in his heart temporarily vanishes, making the "Orichalcos" fragment shatter and the "Seal" dissolve without claiming Rafael's soul. Since Yami Yugi won the Duel, he regains his "King of Games" title. Kaiba now seeks to have said title. * However, just as dawn begins to emerge, the whole Paradius Inc. building begins to shake. Something's happening. Featured Duel: Rafael vs. Yami Yugi - Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 300 Life Points remaining and controls "Underworld Circle". Rafael has 1200 Life Points remaining and controls "The Seal of Orichalcos", "Guardian Treasure" and two set cards. Turn 16: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi has just activated "Underworld Circle" to destroy all monsters on the field. A purplish fog surrounds the Duel Arena transporting Rafael and Yami Yugi to a Graveyard, a vision of Rafael's past. Due to the effect of "Underworld Circle", both players remove all monsters in their hand and Deck from play. For the remainder of the Duel, both Players can only Special Summon a monster from their respective Graveyards during each Player's Main Phase 1. Also if a monster is destroyed, it is removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard. The last effect of "Guardian Dreadscythe" activates, which 'obligates' Rafael to discard a card and prevent "Guardian Dreadscythe" from being destroyed (by "Underworld Circle"). The second effect of "Dreadscythe" prohibits Rafael from Normal or Special Summoning monsters; therefore, he 'must' also forego using the effect of "Underworld Circle" to Special Summon any other monsters. Yami Yugi uses the effect of "Underworld Circle" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then Sets a Card. Turn 17: Rafael Rafael draws. Due to the effect of "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra card. Yami Yugi uses the effect of "Underworld Circle" to Special Summon "Jack's Knight" from his Graveyard (1900/1000) in Attack Position. "Guardian Dreadscythe" attacks "Dark Magician", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Zero Gravity" to switch the Battle Positions of all face-up monsters; all face-up monsters switch to Defense Position. Rafael activates his face-down "Spirit Hunting" to switch "Guardian Dreadscythe" to Attack Position and destroy all Defense Position monsters Yami Yugi controls. Turn 18: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. Yami Yugi then uses the effect of "Underworld Circle" to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then activates "Altar of Restoration" to remove the top two Cards of his Deck from play and add "The Eye of Timaeus" from his Graveyard to his hand. Yami Yugi then activates "The Eye of Timaeus" to fuse the latter with "Dark Magician Girl" and Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" (2600/1700) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" then attacks "Guardian Dreadscythe". Yami Yugi then activates the effect of "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" to discard a card from his hand and destroy "Guardian Dreadscythe" at the start of the Damage Step without applying damage calculation. The last effect of "Guardian Dreadscythe" then activates, which 'obligates' Rafael to discard a card from his hand and prevent "Guardian Dreadscythe" from being destroyed. Yami Yugi then Sets a card. Turn 19: Rafael Rafael draws. Due to the effect of "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra card. Yami Yugi uses the effect of "Underworld Circle" to Special Summon "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Rafael discards "Monster Reborn" in order to activate "Orichalcos Sword of Sealing", equipping it to "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" and negating its effects. "Guardian Dreadscythe" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Reduction Barrier" to reduce the damage he would take by 1/10 (Yami Yugi 300 → 10). Turn 20: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. Yami Yugi then uses the effect of "Underworld Circle" to Special Summon "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two Cards ("Spider Web" and "The Claw of Hermos"). Yami Yugi then activates "Spider Web" to add the "Monster Reborn" in Rafael's Graveyard to his hand. Yami Yugi then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Guardian Eatos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position under his control which decreases Guardian Dreadscyte's ATK by 500 because Eatos is removed from Rafael's graveyard ("Guardian Dreadscythe": 5500 → 5000/0). Yami Yugi then activates "The Claw of Hermos" to fuse the latter with "Queen's Knight" and form "Goddess Bow". Yami Yugi then equips "Goddess Bow" onto "Guardian Eatos", doubling its ATK ("Guardian Eatos": 2500 → 5000/2000). "Guardian Eatos" attacks "Guardian Dreadscythe". The last effect of "Guardian Dreadscythe" then activates, which 'obligates' Rafael to discard a card and prevent "Guardian Dreadscythe" from being destroyed. Since "Guardian Eatos" battled a monster that had the same ATK as it and it wasn't destroyed due to its effect, Yami activates the second effect of "Goddess Bow" to prevent "Eatos" from being destroyed and allow "Eatos" to attack once again this turn. This chain is repeated six times, depleting Rafael's hand until he has no more cards in his hand. After Rafael runs out of cards in his hand, "Dreadscythe" and "Eatos" are destroyed in a Double KO. Turn 21: Rafael Rafael draws. Due to the effect of "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra card. Rafael then uses the effect of "Underworld Circle" to Special Summon "Guardian Grarl" from his Graveyard (2500 → 3000/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Soul Charge" to Special Summon "Guardian Elma" (1300 → 1800/1200), "Guardian Kay'est" (1000 → 1500/1800) and "Backup Gardna" (500 → 1000/2200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position at the cost of not being allowed to use the Summoned monsters for attacking this turn. By using "Soul Charge", Rafael was able to empty his Graveyard of monsters and resurrect his trusted Guardians. However, Rafael takes 500 damage for each monster that he Special Summoned this way (Rafael 1200 → 0). Trivia * Overall, it's a debate as to who would have won their rematch had Rafael not surrendered. Fans speculate, however, that the focus of the episode was about bringing Rafael to his senses. However, Yami Yugi could have won had he used Underworld Circle to bring back King's Knight instead of Big Shield Gardna, then attacked Rafael directly with it once Dreadscythe was destroyed, thus winning the Duel, as Rafael had no cards on the Field that could protect him and only 1200 Life Points left. Differences in Adaptations * The flashbacks to Rafael's past is changed drastically in the dubbed version - the text on the graves is instead replaced with "The Seal of Orichalcos", the references to his family changed to they forgot him and the scene of him digging up the two skulls is removed. The shots of "Guardian Eatos" holding the skulls are inconsistently edited - the scene of her taking the skulls and the skulls vanishing when the Seal is activated are cut, but two scenes in the dub clearly show her holding the skulls. * The arrows fired by "Goddess Bow" are made to be glowing when they strike "Guardian Dreadscythe" in an attempt to obscure them. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes